


Pokuta

by Donnie_Engelvin



Series: Atonement Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donnie_Engelvin/pseuds/Donnie_Engelvin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tłumaczenie z angielskiego, zbetowane przez <strong>Liberi</strong>.<br/>Autor oryginału prosi o zachowanie anonimowości i nielinkowanie tekstu źródłowego.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pokuta

  
Siedzieli na zaklęciach, na szóstym roku, co do którego Draco żywił najgłębsze przekonanie, że będzie najgorszym w jego życiu. Nie przewidywał wtedy jeszcze, co czeka go w następnym — bo w porównaniu z nim szósta klasa przypominała beztroski piknik. Po wszystkim Draco trwale zapisał w pamięci nauczkę: _zawsze może być o wiele gorzej_. Niemniej wtedy ignorancja okazała się dla niego jeśli nie pełnym, to na pewno częściowym błogosławieństwem.  
Wybrał miejsce na tyłach klasy, blisko drzwi, żeby wymknąć się, gdy tylko lekcja dobiegnie końca. Szkoła pod wieloma względami straciła dla niego znaczenie. Dzień, w którym quidditch wydał mu się tylko głupią grą, był dniem, gdy Draco uświadomił sobie, że stał się dorosły. Nie miało to nic wspólnego z poczuciem dumy czy też ze świadomością, że może dysponować teraz własnym pękającym od galeonów kontem. Ani z paleniem cygar lub cichym przyzwoleniem na lampkę wina do kolacji, gdyby wyraził podobne życzenie. Nie. Przypominało raczej obezwładniające, trwające miesiącami mdłości. A to dlatego, że sprawy przyjęły nagle bardzo niepokojący obrót. Nie chodziło już ani o chwałę, ani o dumę. Liczyło się jedynie, by _przeżyć_.  
Po tym, jak w pociągu złamał Potterowi nos, w zasadzie przestał o nim myśleć. Pierwszy raz od ponad pięciu lat nicnie obchodziły go poczynania cudownego zbawcy i jego małego orszaku. Z tym większym zdziwieniem stwierdził, że dziś z uporem wpatruje się w kark Pottera. Jego włosy od dłuższego czasu nie widziały nożyczek, nie dlatego, że Potter chciał zademonstrować niezależność nadchodzącej dorosłości, ale dlatego, że był potwornym flejtuchem. Siedział właśnie z pochyloną głową, zgarbiony nad swoim pergaminem i bazgrał coś kulfonami udającymi, że są pismem, a jego strąki rozdzieliły się na karku i opadły na boki dwoma długimi pasmami. I wtedy Draco dostrzegł pieprzyk. Niewielki, niezbyt rzucający się w oczy. W miejscu, gdzie szata odsłaniała szyję. Jeden mały, samotny pieprzyk.  
Draco poczuł przemożne pragnienie, by pocałować ten pieprzyk. Przycisnąć do niego usta, possać delikatnie, posmakować i…  
Zebrał swoje rzeczy i wyszedł z klasy. 

***

— W przyszłym tygodniu nie mogę.  
Draco nawet nie wysilił się, żeby ukryć niezadowolenie. Sięgnął po paczkę Playersów i przypalił dwa; jednego podał swojemu aktualnemu kochankowi. Nie potrzebował wiele czasu, by dojść do wniosku, że skoro ciągle miewał kogoś na boku, to równie dobrze mógł wybierać osoby dzielące jego namiętność do papierosów. Równie szybko zrozumiał, że jeśli chce włączyć do swojego stałego repertuaru podrywanie facetów w pubach, to powinien wybierać te mugolskie.  
— Jestem umówiony na usunięcie tego cholernego pieprzyka. Dermatolog powiedział, że jest przedrakowy.  
— P… pieprzyk?

***

Nie obracali się w tych samych kręgach. Mieli swoje własne światy. Gryfoński nie pasował do ślizgońskiego, a objęci nadzorem kuratorskim zbrodniarze wojenni do praworządnych aurorów. Draco próbował odzyskać swoją dawną pozycję w społeczności czarodziejskiej przy pomocy częstych i hojnych czeków, ufundowania też katedrę badań nad wilkołakami na jednym z francuskich uniwersytetów. Złagodziło to nastroje sporej liczby osób, zwłaszcza tych, które łatwo akceptowały fakt, że pieniądz neutralizuje przestępstwa popełnione z głupoty. Draco uważał tego typu ludzi za idiotów. Stado Weasleyów, a co za tym idzie, Potter, widziało w jego strategii to, czym była — odkupywanie win — i wciąż się od niego odcinało. O, zachowywali się w stosunku do niego uprzejmie, tu się ukłonili, tam odkłonili, ale ich grzeczność była pełna rezerwy. Traktowali go jak godnego pożałowania, bardzo dalekiego krewnego, który zszedł na psy. Biedny Draco Malfoy. Popatrzcie tylko. Co, zaufać? Jemu? Nigdy w życiu.  
Chodziło o _taki_ rodzaj grzeczności.  
Niemniej Draco cierpliwie wypisywał czeki i w miarę upływu czasu zaczęło pojawiać się coraz więcej zaproszeń na przeróżne imprezy. Gościli na mniej ważnych z nich, głównie ze względu na Scorpiusa, a wielkie gale pozostawiali Potterowi i jego przyjaciołom. Astoria nie okazała jednak zdziwienia (albo osiągnęła już ten stan, w którym gówno obchodziło ją wszystko, co robił), kiedy Draco zapowiedział, że twardo zamierza wziąć udział w tegorocznym Balu Weteranów Wojennych i wydać małą fortunę na jej szaty. Wystawił kolejny czek na zawrotną sumę pokrywającą koszty sześciu pełnych stypendiów w Hogwarcie. Osobiście napisana przez McGonagall notka z podziękowaniem przekonała go, że przynajmniej tym razem jego starania zostały przyjęte ze szczerą wdzięcznością.  
Sięgające czasów szkolnych zauroczenie Astorii Draconem utrzymało się tylko kilka miesięcy po złożeniu przysięgi małżeńskiej. W tym czasie była już w ciąży i, choć nie mieli zbyt wielu wspólnych tematów, Scorpius okazał się wystarczającym powodem, żeby pozostać razem. Kiedy się w końcu urodził, Draco wciąż traktował żonę z tym samym szacunkiem, ale nie potrafił już ukryć swojej obojętności. Obojętność ta oznaczała, że gdy tylko dzielnie i z samozaparciem spłodził potomka, przestał zaszczycać Astorię „zbędnymi” erekcjami. Trzy miesiące po przyjściu Scorpiusa na świat Draco poderwał swoją pierwszą trwającą tyle co przerwa obiadowa przygodę w obskurnym pubie w rejonie Canary Wharf i spuścił się w usta czterdziestokilkuletniemu szaraczkowi z ministerstwa z plamami atramentu na kołnierzyku i mankietach.  
Mimo wszystko udało im się z Astorią stworzyć funkcjonujący związek. On urabiał się po łokcie, odbudowując rodzinny majątek, a ona, dzięki opozycji Greengrassów wobec Voldemorta podczas wojny, sprawiała, że drzwi, które dla Dracona pozostałyby zamknięte niezależnie od wysokości fundowanych przez niego datków, przynajmniej się uchylały, jeśli nie do końca otwierały. Nie bez znaczenia był też fakt, że stanowili bardzo atrakcyjną parę, prawdziwy magnes dla fotografów. Drobna, ciemnowłosa Astoria była doskonałym przeciwieństwem szczupłego, wysokiego Dracona, i prawie zawsze wzbudzali sensację, pojawiając się publicznie.  
Dzisiejszego wieczoru nie było inaczej. Astoria wiedziała, jak zrobić wrażenie strojem, i bez wahania wyciągała ze szkatułki z odziedziczonymi po babce klejnotami więcej pereł, niż odważył się to zrobić ktokolwiek przed nią. Owszem, przez długie lata rodzina Greengrassów niechętnie wystawiała je na widok publiczny — kolczyki wraz z imponującymi sznurami naszyjników były jedyną biżuterią, która ocalała przed konfiskatami wojennymi — ale teraz stały się znakiem rozpoznawczym Astorii, która, jak Draco podejrzewał, odnajdywała w nich swoistą pociechę. Jak zwykle obległa ich chmara fotografów z „Proroka”, mierząc do nich z obiektywów. Draco jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie wypadł źle na zdjęciu. Możliwe, że upokorzenia ostatnich dwóch dekad kosztowały go masę bezsennych nocy, ale mowa jego ciała, swoboda postawy i wysunięcie podbródka sugerowały wycelowanym w niego aparatom „proszę bardzo, oto jestem”.  
Jego uśmiech i chłodna wyniosłość były dziś jeszcze bardziej wystudiowane niż zazwyczaj, ponieważ z determinacją rozglądał się za Potterem.  
W ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni spędził każde popołudnie w bibliotece jednego z mugolskich szpitali uniwersyteckich, czytając o pieprzykach i raku. Czarodzieje nie zapadali na tę chorobę, Draco musiał więc zdobywać wiedzę od podstaw. Na szczęście był zdolny — świadczył o tym już sam jego talent do numerologii — i szybko się uczył, liczył się jednak z koniecznością użycia zmodyfikowanego Imperiusa, by zdobyć dostęp do książek. Okazało się to dużo łatwiejsze niż zakładał. Najwyraźniej pieprzenie całych zastępów mugoli miało swoje nieprzewidziane zalety. Wystarczyła para jeansów, trampki, znoszony sweter, który kupił w Oxfamie, i narzucona na wierzch skórzana kurtka, by nie wzbudzić żadnych podejrzeń przy wejściu do biblioteki. Od czasu do czasu robił sobie przerwę na herbatę w kafeterii albo zakręcił się wokół tego czy tamtego doktora, proponując mu obejrzenie pieprzyków na swoich plecach. Oczywiście nie martwił się o stan swojej skóry — jego pieprzyki nie stanowiły zagrożenia, w końcu były _czarodziejskie_ — ale chciał usłyszeć, co uchodziło za odbiegające od normy i potwierdzić wiadomości zdobyte w podręcznikach medycznych i periodykach zdrowotnych.  
Merlinie, jakże nienawidził mugolskiej matki Pottera.  
Teraz, uzbrojony w dość szeroką jak na laika wiedzę z dziedziny znamion rakowych, przeczesywał wzrokiem salę balową w poszukiwaniu…  
Zobaczył go przy stoliku z ponczem, otoczonego nieodłączną świtą lizusów. Finnegan, ten irlandzki cham, nie postarzał się najkorzystniej. Nie przekroczył nawet czterdziestki, a już miał zwisający brzuch i mięsistą twarz alkoholika. Opowiadał właśnie jakieś niesmaczne nonsensy, z których śmiali się Weasley i jego okropna żona. Gęba nie zamykała mu się już w Hogwarcie, bez przerwy popisywał się durnymi dowcipami, z czego najwidoczniej nie uleczył go czas. Przypuszczalnie miał ich teraz w zanadrzu całą encyklopedię. Ruda Potterowa podtrzymywała męża pod ramię. Draco szybko zauważył, dlaczego. Potter był już mocno wstawiony. Zawsze upijał się na podobnych imprezach, za co Draco nie mógł go winić. Po tym, czego naoglądał się przez rok we własnym dworze pod rządami Miłościwego Voldemorta, nie mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak musiał czuć się ktoś, kogo ten drań poddawał mentalnej torturze znacznie, ale to znacznie dłużej. W całej Wielkiej Brytanii nie było wystarczająco dużo szkockiej, by wymazać podobne wspomnienia. Draco przeszedł tuż obok Pottera w drodze po szklankę ponczu. Wykonali swoje tradycyjne skinienie głową, doprowadzone przez lata do perfekcji. Nie oznaczało więcej niż krótkie potwierdzenie _widzę, że tu jesteś_.  
Draco napełnił ponczem dwie szklanki, dla siebie i Astorii, wylewając troszeczkę na podłogę. Szkoda, że nie pomyślał o karierze na scenie. Obie szklanki wyfrunęły w powietrze. Gdy padał na plecy (nie tracąc przy tym nic ze swojej dystyngowanej gracji), próbował utrzymać równowagę, nie zapomniał więc chwycić pierwszej rzeczy, która znalazła się w zasięgu jego rąk, czyli szaty Pottera. Obaj polecieli na podłogę. Draco miał szczęście: Potter upadł płasko, twarzą w dół. Przez jedną krótką sekundę Draco pomyślał, że _znów_ mógł złamać mu nos, dopóki nie przesunął błyskawicznie wzrokiem po jego szyi i…  
Siostra Weasleya odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty, żeby Potter zaczął wyglądać jak człowiek. Obecnie w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu przypadkach na sto prezentował się naprawdę nieźle. Czasami trafiał mu się odrobinę krzywo zawiązany krawat, ale miał znośnie obcięte włosy, a jego zęby świadczyły o bliższym i regularnym kontakcie z dentystą. Bez przeszkody w postaci długiej, rozczochranej strzechy ogarnięcie spojrzeniem jego odsłoniętego karku było kwestią chwili.  
W ciągu ostatnich trzech tygodni Draco naoglądał się tylu zdjęć czerniaków, że musiał kilkakrotnie zamrugać i upewnić się, że sobie niczego nie wmawia, nie przesadza, czy też po prostu nie ma przywidzeń. Merlinie, wolałby, żeby tak było. Ponieważ pieprzyk był o wiele większy niż dawniej, asymetryczny, nierównomiernie zabarwiony i przerażająco postrzępiony na brzegach. Przedstawiał sobą podręcznikowy obraz czerniaka.  
Los chciał, że to Weasley podciągnął Dracona na nogi. Ledwo panując nad furią, rzucił parę zaklęć, przy pomocy których usunął z podłogi śliską kałużę. A potem, ze zmarszczonym wściekle czołem, odwrócił się do Dracona, przypuszczalnie z zamiarem rozerwania go na strzępy. Nic podobnego jednak nie nastąpiło.  
— Malfoy, nic ci się nie stało?  
Draco mógł jedynie potrząsnąć głową, zanim oddalił się pospiesznie w stronę łazienki. 

***

Dobrze. Co robić?  
Nie zasnął przez całą noc. Leżał w łóżku, ściskając różdżkę w ręce, jak gdyby był w stanie rzucić zaklęcie, które dosięgłoby oddalonego o setki mil Ottery St. Catchpole, wkradło się przez uchylone okno sypialni Pottera i wymazało to cholerstwo na jego karku. Czy ludzie w jego otoczeniu nie mieli oczu? Co było z nimi nie tak? Z jego żoną? Przyjaciółmi? Przecież wystarczyło jedno krótkie spojrzenie na to paskudnie podrażnione znamię, żeby żołądek zawiązał się w supeł. Czy Ruda nigdy nie całowała Pottera w szyję? Gdyby Draco był jego mężem — co za dziwna myśl, ale tak czysto teoretycznie — nie przepuściłby żadnej okazji, żeby dotknąć wargami tego miejsca. Oczywiście, że jego żona i przyjaciele to nic innego jak banda ślepych idiotów. Poza tym należało wziąć dodatkową poprawkę na samego Pottera. Ten uparty drań przypuszczalnie od lat nie pokazał się żadnemu uzdrowicielowi na oczy. Draco musiał mu oddać, że przynajmniej nie był hipochondrykiem ani mięczakiem.  
Napisał anonimowy list z informacją o wyglądzie niebezpiecznych pieprzyków. Zgasił ostatniego papierosa, kiedy sowa wyfrunęła przez okno.  
Najbliższa impreza publiczna, na której mieli szansę się spotkać, nie odbędzie się przed upływem kilku miesięcy, a znamię na szyi Pottera było jedną wielką bombą zegarową. Wyjątkowe sytuacje wymagają wyjątkowych metod, usprawiedliwił się przed samym sobą, w nadziei, że ten przeklęty ignorant nie wyrzuci jego notki do kosza.

***

— Malfoy? Dostałem twój list z prośbą o spotkanie, co, prawdę mówiąc, trochę mnie zaszokowało.  
— Cóż, najwyraźniej łatwo cię zaszokować, Potter. Każdy, kto potrafi wypowiadać się pełnymi zdaniami, ma już zapewnioną połowę sukcesu. Co myślisz o mojej propozycji? Masz pieniędzy jak lodu, ja niemal tyle samo, a szkoła tylko na tym skorzysta. Ufundujmy Turniej Quidditcha w Hogwarcie, coś w stylu trójmagicznego, z tym, że w dziedzinie sportu. Wymyślmy nowe dyscypliny, ale lekkie i zabawne, nie takie, które stanowią potencjalne zagrożenie dla życia uczestników. Starszemu z Weasleyów złamie to wprawdzie serce, ale tym razem darujemy sobie smoki. Zostańmy we dwóch sponsorami, a całość zysków otrzyma Hogwart. — Potter zmrużył oczy, jakby próbował się domyślić, do czego tak naprawdę Draco zmierza. — To w zasadzie pomysł Scorpiusa — skłamał Draco. — Jest wielkim miłośnikiem quidditcha.  
Napomknięcie o synu sprawiło, że mina Pottera złagodniała.  
— Al się z nim zaprzyjaźnił. — Nie starał się nawet ukryć swojego zdumienia.  
— Owszem, mimo moich usilnych starań Scorpius wyrósł na miłe dziecko. Więc jak, zgoda? — Draco wstał i podszedł do magicznego okna w biurze Pottera. Potter spiął się i sięgnął po różdżkę. — Ładny widok. Sam go wyczarowałeś? — Iluzoryczną przestrzeń za szybą wypełniało jezioro na hogwarckich błoniach późną wiosną, otoczone kwitnącymi rododendronami. — Jedyna pora roku, którą da się znieść w tej części Szkocji. Doprawdy, idealne miejsce na szkołę. No już, Potter, decyduj się, nie będę tu siedział przez cały dzień. Wchodzisz w to czy nie?  
Kiedy zmierzał ku oknu, Potter odwrócił się tak, by wciąż siedzieć twarzą do niego. Zniweczyło to kompletnie plan wykorzystania całego manewru jako okazji, by rzucić okiem na kark Pottera. Cholera, trzeba było wyznaczyć _Dziurawy Kocioł_ na miejsce spotkania. Przeklęty strażnik skonfiskował mu różdżkę, zanim wpuścił go do Biura Aurorów, i Draco nie mógł teraz rzucić najprostszego zaklęcia. Przykładowo takiego, dzięki któremu kawa Pottera wylądowałaby na podłodze. Hmm, z drugiej strony czarodziejskie szaty o szerokich, powiewających rękawach też miały swoje zalety. W drodze powrotnej od okna na swoje miejsce Draco zahaczył wyciągniętym dyskretnie palcem o stojący przy krawędzi biurka kubek.  
Z przyjemnością stwierdził, że absolutnie wszyscy, łącznie z innymi aurorami, musieli oddać swoje różdżki przed wejściem do gabinetu Pottera. Draco pozostał w gabinecie pod pretekstem usunięcia plam i skorup z podłogi, cały czas zezując w stronę karku Pottera…  
Merlinie, pieprzyk wciąż tam był. Czerwono-czarny, niemal opatrzony etykietką „rak skóry”.  
Draco poczuł taki wstrząs, że zdobył się tylko na krótkie skinienie głową, kiedy Potter zgodził się sponsorować razem z nim turniej dobroczynny. 

***

Niepewność, co należy zrobić, utrzymywała się zaledwie przez dzień. Draco nigdy nie odkładał niczego na później. Do tego stopnia, że czasami żałował, iż z niektórymi sprawami nie zwlekał dłużej. Na przykład ze złożeniem przysięgi wierności pewnemu bardzo złemu, dotkniętemu megalomanią czarnoksiężnikowi. Ale tym razem nie miał zamiaru czekać. Owszem, niełatwo będzie mu wyjaśnić kwestię pieprzyka. Przypuszczalnie zostanie zmuszony do zagłębienia się w takie szczegóły jak wytłumaczenie, dlaczego stał się nagle ekspertem w temacie czerniaków, a może nawet jak w ogóle zauważył, że Potter ma pieprzyk na szyi, skoro nigdy (i całe szczęście) nie wykazywał najmniejszego zainteresowania znamionami u innych osób. Swoją drogą, sam fakt obsesji na punkcie szyi Pottera był mocno niepokojący, i to pod wieloma względami. Nieważne. Z tym Draco poradzi sobie później.  
Następnego ranka wysłał Potterowi kolejną sowę. Tym razem napisał, że chodzi o coś bardzo pilnego. Prosił o wypicie z nim popołudniowej herbaty we dworze. Zakładał, że odkąd Potter został szefem Biura Aurorów, mógł dysponować czasem pracy wedle woli. Ponadto prośba ze strony Dracona Malfoya o niecierpiące zwłoki spotkanie bez wątpienia wzbudzi jego ciekawość. Szczęśliwym zrządzeniem losu Astoria spędzała czwartkowe popołudnia na grze w brydża, a jeszcze szczęśliwszym wybierała się na nie w tym tygodniu do Milicenty. Znając upodobanie Astorii do kart, nic oprócz drugiego powrotu Voldemorta nie skłoniłoby jej do zmiany planów. Draco pożegnał ją pocałunkiem w policzek i westchnął z ulgą, gdy udała się Siecią Fiuu do domu Bulstrode’ów.  
Potter się spóźnił, ale Draco nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Zaprosił go na trzecią, zapowiedział jednak skrzatom, żeby nie przygotowywały herbaty przed wpół do czwartej. Potter pojawił się w kominku o piętnastej dwadzieścia sześć.  
— W sam czas — przywitał go Draco ironicznie. Strzelił palcami, na co na stoliku pojawiła się pełna zastawa. — Siadaj. Jak pijesz?  
— Z mlekiem. Dwie łyżeczki cukru. — Potter, czujny i ostrożny, nie próbował nawet ukryć, że trzyma różdżkę w gotowości. Stał i patrzył, niepewny, co ma zrobić.  
— Co, Weasley czai się gdzieś na boku z odsieczą? Skontaktuj się z nim przez kominek i poinformuj, że pijemy Earl Greya, zagryzamy go torcikami, bułeczkami z konfiturą porzeczkową i truskawkami z bitą śmietaną. Nie zapomnij powiedzieć, że truskawki pochodzą z naszych ogrodów i są szczególnie wyśmienite.  
Potter wciąż stał bez ruchu, a jego ciekawość — zgodnie z przewidywaniami Dracona — powoli przezwyciężała to, co ani chybi podpowiadał mu zdrowy rozum. W końcu wyciągnął z kieszeni telefon komórkowy. To musiała być sprawka Granger. Bardzo rozsądne rozwiązanie na rzecz usprawnienia komunikacji. Jako że Lucjusz Malfoy był swego czasu _de facto_ ministrem magii, Draco spędził sporą część dzieciństwa w ministerstwie. Mógł więc sobie wyobrazić — nie bez złośliwego uśmieszku nad czyimś spoconym z wysiłku czołem — jak długa i kamienista była droga telefonów do kieszeni aurorskich szat. Większość czarodziejów wciąż trzymała się z uporem osiągnięć cywilizacyjnych siedemnastego wieku i nie zamierzała popuszczać.  
— To ja. Chyba w porządku. Tylko herbata. Dobra, jasne. Na razie.  
Potter przerwał połączenie i usiadł obok Dracona. Zerknął na filiżankę, zerknął na niego, a potem najwyraźniej zdecydował, że nic mu nie grozi, bo sięgnął po torcik. Wyglądało na to, że lubi słodycze.  
— A teraz, gdy mamy już za sobą ten mało przyjemny początek… Dwie łyżeczki cukru, Potter, twój dentysta musi cię uwielbiać! Pozwól, że przejdę bezpośrednio do rzeczy. Wiem, pomyślisz sobie, że kompletnie zwariowałem, ale czy mam jeszcze coś do stracenia? Przecież i tak żywisz przekonanie, że jestem złym, pozbawionym moralności wrzodem na zdrowym ciele czarodziejskiej społeczności. Cóż może mi zaszkodzić dodatkowy epitet? Chodzi o pieprzyk.  
Rzecz zapowiadała się na trudniejszą niż oczekiwał. Oczy Pottera o mało nie wyskoczyły z orbit.  
— Jaki pieprzyk?  
— Twój. Masz go na karku.  
Potter uniósł rękę i obmacał sobie tył szyi.  
— Tak, jest tam od lat. Ostatnio trochę mi dokucza. — Znów dotknął znamienia palcami, chcąc je potrzeć.  
— Nie ruszaj tego! — krzyknął Draco ostro.  
Dłoń Pottera opadła.  
— Malfoy?  
— Musisz go usunąć. Bezzwłocznie. Uzdrowiciele nie mają zielonego pojęcia o raku. Konieczna jest pomoc mugolskiego lekarza. Musisz się koniecznie tego pozbyć. Pozwoliłem sobie umówić ci wizytę na jutro rano w szpitalu Świętego Bartłomieja. Jeden z moich przyjaciół zgodził się cię przyjąć.  
Tamto obciąganie w pokoju dla personelu zaowocowało pewnymi przywilejami. Choć wtedy, gdy obrabiał kutasa lekarza ustami, nie wiedział jeszcze, że należy on do dermatologa.  
Potter nie przestawał się na niego gapić.  
— Interesowałem się przelotnie medycyną mugolską i tak się złożyło, że podczas wizyty w bibliotece kliniki uniwersyteckiej wpadło mi w ręce trochę prasy fachowej. Ten pieprzyk bez wątpienia wskazuje na stan przedrakowy. Oby nie było za późno.  
— Medycyna mugolska? Stan przedrakowy? Malfoy?  
Draco westchnął rozdzierająco.  
— Zrób mi tę przyjemność. Podwoję sumę, którą przeznaczyłem na Turniej Quidditcha. Tylko chodź ze mną do tego szpitala. PROSZĘ!  
Jego głos brzmiał błagalnie, i jakim cudem jego ręce wylądowały na dłoniach Pottera, ściskając je z całej siły? Zwolnił uchwyt.  
— Proszę — powtórzył cicho. A gdy Potter nie odpowiedział, dodał: — Potroję swój wkład.  
Tym razem westchnął Potter.  
— Chyba wiesz, że to kompletnie porąbane, co?  
Draco skinął głową.  
— Ron może pójść z nami?  
Draco nie zdołał się opanować i przewrócił oczami.  
— Tak. Przecież tu nie chodzi o mnie, ty głupku. Spotkamy się przed wejściem do szpitala. Masz wizytę na dziewiątą trzydzieści, ale wmów sobie, że usłyszałeś „na dziewiątą”, bo może wtedy choć jeden cholerny raz w życiu się nie spóźnisz.  
— Jesteś skończonym debilem, Malfoy.  
— Miejmy nadzieję, że się nie mylisz. Dla twojego własnego dobra.

***

Draco bardzo chciał się mylić. Ponieważ niczego w życiu nie robił połowicznie, jego pomyłki, jeśli już do nich dochodziło, okazywały się _spektakularne_. Niestety tym razem nie był w błędzie.

***

Nikt nie zaprotestował ani słowem, kiedy Draco przy pomocy Imperiusa skłonił najlepszego z brytyjskich chirurgów wyspecjalizowanych w usuwaniu raka do wzięcia Pottera pod swoją opiekę. Dzięki temu nikt w szpitalu nie zakwestionował braku jakichkolwiek akt medycznych na jego temat od dobrych trzydziestu lat. Potterowi wycięto kawałek szyi, a następnie przyszła pora na straszną procedurę zwaną chemioterapią. Uzdrowiciele byli bezradni w obliczu czysto mugolskiej choroby atakującej ciało czarodzieja. Granger zaczęła pracować nad projektem prawnym regulującym zadania nowego departamentu w ministerstwie, który miał zająć się czarodziejsko-mugolską opieką zdrowotną. Żona Pottera schudła prawie piętnaście kilo. Weasley zaczął klepać Dracona po plecach, kiedy się spotykali, co Draco odczytał jako znak wybaczenia za to, że pośrednio doprowadził do okaleczenia jego brata. Sam Draco spędzał mnóstwo czasu na warzeniu eliksirów przeciwko mdłościom. Potter stracił włosy — wychodziły mu garściami, ścieląc się na poduszce — i leżał, podczas gdy pompowane mu do żył środki próbowały utrzymać go przy życiu. Draco zbierał jego kosmyki przy okazji każdej wizyty. Miękkie i czarne, łaskotały go we wnętrze dłoni.  
Odwiedzał Pottera w dni chemioterapii. Nie pytał nikogo o zgodę, nikt też nie czynił mu wstrętów, że się pojawia. Żona Pottera siedziała przy nim rano, Draco zmieniał ją krótko przed południem, a Weasley wychodził wcześniej z pracy i przejmował popołudnia. Potter miał przed sobą jeszcze jeden miesiąc leczenia i codziennie na nowo oceniali jego szanse. Nie spuszczali go z oczu. Draco, który każdą wolną minutę spędzał w bibliotece, pogłębiając swoją wiedzę o raku, stał się ogniwem łączącym Potterów i Weasleyów z ekipą medyczną Świętego Bartłomieja.  
Jesień nadeszła wcześnie, a wraz z nią ten ostry, natrętny wiatr, który potrafił wpełzać pod nogawki spodni. Draco transmutował chusteczkę do nosa w jeszcze jeden koc i starannie przykrył nim śpiącego Pottera. Nie mógł narzekać na kompetencje tutejszego zespołu, ale niekiedy skąpili pacjentom dodatkowego przykrycia. Waga Pottera spadła do poziomu z czasów hogwarckich, czyli poniżej skrajnej chudości. Draco dyskretnym machnięciem różdżki rzucił na jego pokój silne zaklęcie ogrzewające.  
Nie spodziewał się Weasleya przed upływem dwudziestu minut, a pielęgniarka dopiero co zakończyła swój mały obchód. Potter leżał zwinięty w kłębek na boku, jakby bronił się przed niewidzialnymi ciosami. Draco, jak podczas każdej z dziesięciu poprzednich wizyt, zaciągnął zasłony, pochylił się nad nim i dotknął wargami blizny po operacji. Skóra wokół niej była czerwona, mocno ściągnięta i pulsowała. Wessał ją leciutko do ust, tylko tyle, by poczuć w nich słony smak Pottera i nikły ślad medycznych chemikaliów.  
— Zdrowiej — nakazał szeptem.  
Kiedy Weasley wszedł do pokoju ze stosikiem magazynów quidditcha pod pachą, Draco siedział znów na swoim krześle.  
Przyłożył palec do ust. Jego druga ręka spoczywała w dłoni Pottera. Weasley spojrzał na ich splecione palce i odłożył czasopisma na brzeg łóżka. Przysunął wolne krzesło do Dracona, usiadł i sięgnął po jego wolną dłoń.  
Ręka Weasleya była silna i pełna życia. Draco wiedział, że to naiwne i bezcelowe chcieć transferować w ten sposób zdrowie i witalność w ciało Pottera. Nie było jednak głupsze niż Draco Malfoy, przesiadujący tygodniami w bibliotece medycznej, pierwszy na świecie czarodziejski ekspert w dziedzinie mugolskich czerniaków.  
Potter otworzył oczy.  
— Cześć, chłopaki.  
Draco uścisnął obie dłonie.

 

**Koniec**


End file.
